LoL Lemons
by snappy349
Summary: LoL lemons featuring champs with other champs and summoner OC's. Requests welcome, I do not own League of Legends, just the OC's.


All rights to Riot Games and League of Legends. I only own my OC's.

Any requests are welcome, and until then I will make my own stories

Katarina x Garen

Katarina sat in the lobby with her summoner as they were writing notes in their sketchpad. She always hated this part because it took forever for this summoner to let her go. "So I don't understand, shunpo on the very edge of the dagger to reach far away champs?" He muttered. "Yes, for the eighth time, can I go now?" The champion pouted, and he chuckled. "For a big scary assassin you act like a little child." "Ugh, for a Diamond ranked summoner you act dumber than a Bronze." The red-head quipped and he put up his hands defensively. "Fine, fine, you can leave, my beautiful champion." With a smirk she was gone and headed straight to the dorms.

-cc

A knock resounded on the door and Garen jumped from his desk, accidentally knocking over his ink cartridge and groaning in annoyance. The door opened to reveal his fiery goddess, and Garen couldn't help but be in awe every time she strutted by. "Sorry I'm late, summoner insisted on taking notes." Katarina sighed as she kicked off her shoes and fell into his lap. They had been seeing each other secretly for months now, ever since Garen had confessed his love to her on the Rift. Honestly, Katarina never intended to fall in love with him, but he had always been kind and warm towards her despite their differences and opposing countries. They were equals, and his unconditional love had softened her only for him. A sigh escaped her lips as he stroked her hair.

"How did your matches go? I always miss you when we're apart." Garen gently pulled her onto his chest as he lied down on his bed. "Boring, I hate how this place limits our abilities. If we were in the real world those pathetic summoners would be horrified by our true power." Katarina scoffed as she nuzzled into his muscled neck, nipping at the skin. Garen rolled on top her and did the same, inhaling her scent and suckling her collarbone. A giggle escaped her throat. "That is true, but we get to leave whenever we want to visit the outside world. Many champions do that, my little sister is always taking trips to see our father and King Jarvan to help with small tasks." Garen's hand stroked his lover's tattooed waist and she sighed contently when he rubbed her backside. "Noxus never has tasks worth my time. Without my father there, there isn't any point in going back if I can achieve even slightly what I used to have right here. Besides," Katarina continued, "why would I want to leave _this_?" She began lightly grinding her hips against his, smirking when he let out a little groan. Garen dug his fingers into her toned waist and nibbled her ear lobe.

"Be careful doing that, you might unleash something you can't handle." Garen replied darkly, lust clouding his eyes. Katarina always loved when he looked at her like that, and she thrust her hips into him as hard as she could. Garen growled and yanked off her top before diving down and suckling her supple breasts. Katarina let out a soft mewl as he bit and tugged and caressed each breast with hungry desire. His hand slid into her folds and her breath hitched as he began to stroke her slit and rub her clit. Garen loved it when she would allow herself to submit to him, such a powerful, lethal, and untamed killer turning to jelly in his skilled hands always gave his ego a nice boost. The moment her legs locked around his torso though, he knew she intended on taking control.

With a quick movement Katarina was on top of Garen's chest, roughly kissing him and rubbing her warmth against his length. Her fingers yanked his pants down before her mouth claimed his length. She slid out of her bottoms and maneuvered so her pussy was hovering over his face, and they both began their onslaught on their partner's sex. Katarina's moans vibrated through Garen's dick in the most heavenly manner as he fingered her and sucked on her clit. Juices leaked down her creamy thighs and Garen's dick was coated in a thick layer of saliva. Ravenous desire motivated each of them until both had reached a mind blowing orgasm. Wasting no time, Katarina pushed off of his muscled torso and positioned his dick below her entrance. Then, with a swift movement, he was inside of her and the red head was riding him as though her life depended on it.

Katarina's moans sounded throughout the dorm and Garen panted and moaned lightly in response. After about a minute, Garen decided it wasn't enough and sat up to take control. He threw her lithe body onto the bed and lifted her leg over his shoulder before plowing into her. Screams of pleasure filled his ears like a sweet melody and he grunted with exertion and ecstasy. By rubbing her clit as well, he was able to bring her orgasm at least twice before cumming on her stomach. With the juice he had left, he flipped her over so she was on her stomach. "Fuck, Garen, you feel so good!" Katarina moaned and he stopped himself from telling her to beg for him.

Things ended badly for him the last time he did, as Katarina Du Couteau does NOT beg.

Gently, the warrior inserted himself into the assassin before holding her hips and slamming into her. A desperate chase for his third orgasm drove him to a wild pace and Katarina was now at his mercy. Her ass was red from slapping and her eye makeup had been smudged all over the undersides of her beautiful, emerald eyes. He was getting close, and he felt her tighten around him as he forced himself to pull out and cum all over her ass and back, defiling the beautiful woman once more. It was then that he collapsed to the side and pulled her on top of him.

"Amazing as usual." Katarina panted, Garen grinning and nodding in response. "Would you be up for a fourth round?" She purred while stroking his half limp member. "Just give me like, ten minutes, and I will definitely be ready to go again." Garen replied breathlessly and the red head laughed. "Spent are we? That's what you get for going all out so quickly." "I can't help myself when you make that gorgeous face." Garen smiled, his hand stroking her butt and her soaked womanhood. Katarina bit her lip and sighed at the tingling sensation she felt when he stroked her. He then inserted two fingers and curled them up, satisfied as she writhed in his arms and moaned into his chest. "That's the one, that's the face I love." Garen smiled brightly, and they lied together.

Before long, Katarina felt him hardening against her leg and she kissed him. "Someone is ready to go again." She purred and Garen kissed her once more, sliding his tongue in as they fought for dominance. He pulled away and nibbled her lip before gently biting and tugging it. "Someone is gonna be sore tomorrow morning."

This was pretty short but I wanted to make a shorter one just to get the hang of writing lemons. There will definitely be more plot to the other chapters, I just didn't like any of my ideas for this one and skipped it entirely. Don't be afraid to leave comments, I love your opinions and want to be the best I can! Goodbye my lovelies~


End file.
